


Start Over Again

by aj_hofacre, lydiamartin (dwinchester)



Series: Mermaids Never Sang [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_hofacre/pseuds/aj_hofacre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchester/pseuds/lydiamartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Allison reconnect through an app on their phones. </p><p>Teen Wolf AU, post-season four. </p><p>Title taken from Love At First Sight by The Brobecks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pure Coincidence

_October 20, 2012_  
  
 **Stiles:**   Hi, Ally.   
  
**Allison:** Hi, Stiles.   
  
**Stiles:** How the heck are you?   
  
**Stiles:** I'm surprised I found you here.  
  
 **Allison:** I'm fine. I'm surprised to see you here, too. How are you?   
  
**Stiles:** I'm okay.   
  
**Allison:** So... um, how is everyone?   
  
**Stiles:** Scott's constantly dodging Kira, Lydia hates our new math teacher, and Kira thinks school dances should be  banned. How's Isaac?   
  
**Allison:** Seriously creeping us out with the scarf fetish, and whining about his history - and math - classes. The scarves  have gotten out of control.   
  
**Stiles:** It's probably not funny if I tell you to burn all of the scarves, right?   
  
**Allison:** lol I couldn't do that, Stiles. Fashion is fashion. Jackson could do it, though.   
  
**Stiles:** You two are hanging out with Jackson? Did somebody fall down a rabbit hole?   
  
**Allison:** We go to the same school. No one's eating cakes and mushrooms here, I promise.   
  
**Stiles:** Well, that's good to know.   
  
**Allison:** Isn't it? He goes months without contacting anyone (and you know who I mean). We end up and London and he appears.   
  
**Allison:** *in. Stupid autocorrect.   
  
**Stiles:** I do know who you mean, and she's better off. And I say this as a completely unbiased third party.   
  
**Allison:** I'm sure. :) Aside from hating your math teacher, how is she... you know... handling things?   
  
**Stiles:** Better than I would.   
  
**Allison:** She's strong. She can handle it and still take the time out to hand us our asses on the SATs.  
  
 **Stiles:** Us?   
  
**Allison:** Well. Isaac. And Jackson, let's be real.   
  
**Stiles:** Yeah, them. Sorry. I thought you were saying something else.   
  
**Allison:** It's okay. What did you think I was saying?   
  
**Stiles:** I probably shouldn't get into it.   
  
**Allison:** You can tell me. Please. I feel all out of the loop. I miss the States. I even miss Beacon Hills.  
  
 **Stiles:** That's basically it, that I thought you meant you were coming back.   
  
**Stiles:** I have to go help Scott with an essay. I'll talk to you later.   
  
**Allison:** Okay. Later, Stiles.   
  
**Allison:** Tell him I said hi.   
  
*****  
  
 _October 24, 2012_  
  
 **Stiles:** Allison, I didn't tell him yet that I'm talking to you.   
  
**Allison:** I guess it would be kind of awkward for him to know. If you had, I mean. Is he seeing anyone?   
  
*****  
  
 _October 25, 2012_  
  
 **Stiles:** Only when his eyes are open, @Allison. Okay, I know you meant dating. Nope, he's single. Is it all right if I don't  tell him for a while? It's not that I want to keep you a secret. But I sort of do. And I want to apologize to you, too. For a  lot of things.   
  
**Allison:** I don't mind. But you don't need to. Apologize, I mean. I know you're sorry. And I owe you apologies, too. I  never really said I was sorry for losing it after my mother... well. Anyway. My point is, I'm sorry, too. And you don't have  to mention me if you don't want to. I won't, either. It'll be nice to keep something to myself for once.   
  
**Stiles:** If anyone knows what losing their mom is like, it's me. If you ever want to talk, I'll listen.   
  
**Allison:** Thanks. I'll definitely be taking you up on that. Jackson isn't nearly as sympathetic as you'd think he'd be, and neither is Isaac. Scott comes close, but he wouldn't really...  
  
*****  
  
 _October 26, 2012_  
  
 **Stiles:** Well, Jackson is a first-rate douche. I tried to warn you.   
  
**Allison:** You did, yeah. But then, Jackson's always been nicer to me. I think he's just gotten complacent or something.  Like, I know how he is and how he can be, so I won't oust him or something. Whatever.   
  
**Allison:** I will say this: he's surprisingly needy. I'm not sure if it's because of how close I am to Lydia, or what.   
  
**Allison:** But he usually won't let me out of his sight when we're around each other.   
  
**Stiles:** That's either adorable or creepy.   
  
**Allison:** I'd like to think it's a little of both.   
  
**Lydia:** You two really thought you could keep this from me?   
  
**Allison:** Hey, Lydia. I'm not sure what Stiles has or hasn't said to you but this was nothing personal, I swear.   
  
**Lydia:** Allison, it doesn't matter to me if it's personal or not. You seemed to be in a hurry to say that, though.   
  
**Allison:** Oh, for god's sake, Lydia. This had nothing to do with you. I wasn't keeping my contact with Stiles a secret in  order to hurt you or something. I was respecting his wishes and maybe clinging to a few of my own.   
  
**Lydia:** What did I just say to you?   
  
**Allison:** Honestly, sometimes it's hard to tell because you seem to have several meanings to everything you say.   
  
**Lydia:** I figured "it doesn't matter" was pretty straightforward.   
  
**Allison:** Sure. Except it probably does matter, and you just don't want to say that.   
  
**Lydia:** Why would it matter to me that you and Stiles are having some sort of clandestine discussion?   
  
**Allison** : It's not clandestine. That would be assuming that we're doing something we shouldn't be doing. We just happened  to fall into the same chatroom and got to talking. What I would like to know is, if it doesn't matter to you, then why exactly  are you so angry about it? Because just based on text, it feels like you're furious.   
  
**Lydia:** I'll admit to being displeased that the two of you opted to have a conversation here without bothering to mention it  to me, but only because I see no real reason why either of you would feel a need for it to be a secret.   
  
**Allison:** It isn't meant to be a secret. We were always going to say something eventually. It just felt like something we could keep... private for a while. Since the minute I moved to Beacon Hills, things have been chaotic - I've been chaotic. I know  I hurt people, and people have hurt me, and it's why I decided to go with my dad when he said he was going to Europe.   
  
**Allison:** Running into @Stiles in this chat was pure coincidence.   
  
**Lydia:** Allison, keeping something private makes it a secret. Do you want me to leave you alone?   
  
**Allison:** No. You're my best friend, I would never. I just - I never talk to just Stiles. I was always with you, or with Scott,  or with Isaac at the end there, and... I was supposed to be friends with Stiles, too. I wasn't a very good friend. I just  wanted to fix it. That's all.   
  
**Lydia:** I think you should give more thought to talking to Scott again. Other than that, I'll let you two go back to what you were doing.   
  
**Allison:** @Lydia I'll think about it.   
  
*****  
  
 _October 29, 2012_  
  
 **Stiles:** @Allison I tried calling you today. I guess you have a new number, though.   
  
**Allison:** @Stiles I'll text you from my phone with the number. I kind of lost all of my contacts after we left. No heebie jeebie stuff or anything, but we were taking a tour and some kids ran into me by the London Eye, so I'm pretty sure my old Galaxy is now resting in peace at the bottom of the Thames.   
  
*****  
  
 _October 31, 2012_  
  
 **Stiles:** Happy Halloween!


	2. A Given Value of Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles: @Allison Well, my mind keeps going places, so thank you. 
> 
> Allison: No problem. :)

_November 1, 2012_

**Allison:** You too! Sorry I missed this. 

**Allison:** @Stiles so, I kind of maybe have a thing I want to tell you? And @Lydia, if she's looking at this. 

**Stiles:** @Allison You know she is. What's going on? 

**Allison:** I'm coming back to BH. Wanna be my welcome wagon? 

**Stiles:** Yes. Just you? Or will Isaac and Jackson be coming back with you? 

**Allison:** They're coming back, too, but later. Dad wants me to go ahead and scout BH out. Possibly lay down some protective groundwork. 

**Stiles:** I'm making a tinfoil hat for your dad, for Christmas. 

**Allison:** Cool. Make sure you spray paint it green and red for the holiday. :)

*****

_November 5, 2012_

**Stiles:** @Allison That's overplayed. I was thinking black and orange. 

**Stiles:** I feel lame for taking four days to say that. Everything is okay here. 

**Allison:** I'm glad. And it's okay. I mean, I was a little worried but I don't expect you to be glued to your phone or anything. 

**Allison:** I miss you guys. I'll be back in BH soon. Not fast enough. 

**Stiles:** Does it make a difference if I tell you that I didn't want to sound like a dork, and that I'm trying to be charming? Or something like that, anyway. 

**Allison:** @Stiles I think it's cute. So yeah. I guess it does make a bit of a difference. :)

**Stiles:** I'll keep that in mind. 

**Allison:** You do that. Meanwhile, I'm destroying my room as I try to figure out what to pack and what to sell. 

**Stiles:** @Allison Pack books. Sell clothes. ;) 

**Allison:** Stiles, why would I sell my - oh no, I'm not coming back to the U.S. naked! lol

**Stiles:** I'm not a heartless bastard. You can keep whatever you're currently wearing. 

**Allison:** Oh thank you so much, you're so kind. And when I have to inevitably wash it to keep from stinking? 

**Stiles:** Laundry party at my house. 

**Allison:** Sounds fun. ;) 

*****

_November 7, 2012_

**Stiles:** @Allison I'm still in shock. 

**Allison:** About the thing? With... from before I left, I mean? All the things? 

**Stiles:** I expected 'shut up, Stiles,' not anything else.

**Allison:** I meant your whole sarcastic... thing. 

**Allison:** I'm gonna just shut up now. 

*****

_November 10, 2012_

**Stiles:** @Allison So what you're saying is that I should talk more, not less? 

*****

_November 11, 2012_

**Allison:** @Stiles No. Just talk. Not more, not less, just... the way you usually do. 

**Stiles:** I can definitely do that. 

**Allison:** I can't wait to see you. I mean, all of you. Obviously. 

**Stiles:** @Allison Well, my mind keeps going places, so thank you. 

**Allison:** No problem. :) 

*****

_November 18, 2012_

**Allison:** So much packing. So. Much. 

**Stiles:** Just focus on being here. 

**Allison:** @Stiles come visit me and pack my things for me? I'll give you candy...

**Stiles:** What if I don't want candy? Okay, that's impossible. How would I get there? 

**Allison:** @Stiles airplane? I can get you a one way ticket and then you can come back to Cali with me. 

**Stiles:** @Allison I talked to my dad and thought he'd say no, but he's actually okay with it. 

*****

_November 19, 2012_

**Allison:** @Stiles Really? Yay! Is this coming weekend good? I'll email you the ticket. 

**Stiles:** I'll see you this weekend. 

*****

_November 26, 2012_

**Stiles:** @Allison See if you can convince Scott to get this app. He still likes kik for some reason. 

**Allison:** No promises, but I'll try. You know how stubborn he is. 

**Stiles:** Which is why I'm asking you. His puppy face might be my kryptonite sometimes, but yours works on him.

**Allison:** True enough... okay. 

**Stiles:** Thank you. 

**Allison:** Of course  <3

**Stiles:** You keep giving me weird ideas. For a given value of weird, anyway. 

**Allison:** What's your given value of weird, then? I wasn't trying to be. 

**Stiles:** Weird would qualify as someone flirting with me, especially with other options, for flirting purposes. It's a Darwin thing. Survival of the fittest. 

**Allison:** You've had people flirt with you before. Maybe not me, but it's not like... I mean, you make me smile and you've been kinda great about... well, everything. 

**Stiles:** Who are these mysterious people? But anyway, I like making you smile. You have a good one. 

**Allison:** Aww. :) Thanks. And, you know. People. You had to have. You aren't, it's not like you aren't cute or anything. People would be stupid not to flirt with you. 

**Stiles:** Allison, I think you might actually live in a different reality than I do. 

**Allison:** An awesome one. :P

**Stiles:** I'm not arguing with you, there. A reality where people flirt with me sounds good. You couldn't have bought me a ticket to that place? No, I had to help you pack half of France. 

**Allison:** It was not half of France! It was a quarter, at most, plus the Louvre. Don't exaggerate for god's sake. Besides, isn't this a reality where people flirt with you, too? 

**Stiles:** Just you, maybe. If that's what you were doing. It's kind of hard to tell through writing. The heart thing was kind of an indicator. 

**Allison:** Well... say it was. How do you feel about that? 

**Stiles:** A little confused. Isn't there supposed to be some kind of dividing line, separating us from this ever being a thing to consider? 

**Allison:** Stiles, I don't think it would be quite as simple as that. I mean... I don't know. I guess if you think there should be, then I was wrong. 

**Stiles:** It's not that I think there should be one, just that there is one. Or was one? It seemed miraculous when you liked Scott. For you to like me would be even less likely. 

**Allison:** @Stiles I don't understand why my liking Scott was more likely than liking you. My liking ISAAC is less likely than liking either of you, and I still dated him for ten minutes. I don't see a line, invisible or otherwise. If Scott has a problem with it... oh. This is about Scott. 

**Allison:** Is this about Scott, Stiles? 

**Stiles:** Slightly. It's about me. I mean, I'm the kind of guy that can nag his best friend into searching for a bisected corpse, but am I the kind of guy that can admit an interest in said friend's ex? Do I dare disturb the universe? 

**Stiles:** If you got that reference, I won't even hold back from telling Scott what's going on. Not asking his permission. I don't need that. 

**Stiles:** I know my way of thinking and decision-making is out there. But I like brutal honesty directed at me. Scott needs a more gentle approach, sometimes. 

**Allison:** @Stiles I guess that's up to you to decide for sure. I'm not Scott's anymore, and he doesn't get to weigh in on who interests me, who I choose to be with. I'm not saying I'm in epic, true, no holds barred love with you. But I'd like to find out if we're Joey and Pacey material instead of Romeo and Juliet. I did the star crossed thing before. Scott's always going to be in my heart.

**Allison:** And I loved him enough that I nearly did die for him, and vice versa. But I can't bring myself to do that anymore. I don't have that sort of epic all consuming love in me anymore. I want someone who is willing to live for me and with me instead of dying for me. 

**Allison:** It was T. S. Eliot, by the way. 

**Stiles:** It was, but I was thinking of The Chocolate War. 

**Stiles:** I wouldn't let you get to a point where dying for me could be an option. I'd kind of prefer that nobody ever gets that in their head. 

**Allison:** My point is that more and more recently... I can see myself with you. And instead of telling myself no and stomping on it before it gets off the ground, I want to give it a try. 

**Allison:** If you want to, I mean. 

**Stiles:** I do want to. I'm a little curious about any previous stomping you may have been doing. 

**Stiles:** 'Time for you and time for me,  
And time yet for a hundred indecisions,  
And for a hundred visions and revisions,  
Before the taking of a toast and tea.' 

**Allison:** The previous stomping had more to do with Isaac and much more internal conflict since it was just after - anyway. Yeah, don't worry about prior stomping. No stomping with you. 

**Allison:** You're adorable. 

**Stiles:** Thank you. 

**Allison:** But that's insanely accurate, too. 

**Stiles:** Yeah. 

**Allison:** I'll talk to you later? 

**Stiles:** Absolutely. 

**Allison:** :)

**Stiles:** <3

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Stiles never started dating Malia, Kira and Scott aren't together, and Allison was injured by the Oni, but it wasn't a mortal wound.


End file.
